Under The Cross
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Maurice never knew what his atonement would look like, but it always ended the same way. The Nun, Father Burke/Maurice


**Title:** Under The Cross  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** The Nun  
**Setting:** Father Burke's Church  
**Pairing:** Father Anthony Burke/Maurice "Frenchie" Theriault  
**Characters:** Father Anthony Burke, Maurice "Frenchie" Theriault  
**Genre:** Romance/Spiritual  
**Rating:** E  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 2264  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the Sins Of The Father series  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, MLM, Priest/Sinner, Church Kink, Prayer Kink, ABO Dynamics, Mating, Marking, Wax Play, Male Omegas Have Both Parts, Omega!Maurice, Alpha!Burke, Vaginal Sex, Knotting, AU - Canon Divergent, AU - Modern AU, BDSM, Dom!Burke, Sub!Maurice, Punishment Kink, Praise Kink, Sin Kink  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Maurice never knew what his atonement would look like, but it always ended the same way.

**AN:** Alright, so, this is going to be super self-indulgent, to say the least. I hope you guys don't mind that, and if you do, then don't bother. I'm not going to hear the end of it, I'm sure, but all of this hit me mega hard and it's just… For me, mostly. I am really proud of it, though, so you guys get to see it. xD Hope you enjoy it!

Quick Note: I write Father Burke as Spanish, from Spain. Not sure if it really matters but there's that.

Translations are at the end of the fic. **All prayers used within are actual Catholic prayers, if that bothers you, please do not read this. This is a very heavy church and sin kink fic, and if you cannot handle that, DO NOT READ IT. I will not interact with people telling me I'm bad or need Jesus or something.**

**Under The Cross******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Father?" Maurice's voice was soft in the quiet of the chapel, his head and hand peeking around the heavy door. The room was lit up with candles, not uncommon for this time of night, and he was delighted to see the man he was looking for knelt before the altar with his head bowed and hands clasped. Whatever he was praying for, it was more important than answering the French-Canadian, who stepped into the room regardless.

"I know that I have let You down by giving in to the desires of my flesh and by living outside of Your will for me, but I come to You knowing that You can forgive me and cleanse me from all of my wrongs, Amen." Anthony finished carefully, knowing he had an audience that was less than holy standing behind him. Unclasping his hands and lifting his head, he smiled slightly at the younger man as he rose to his feet. "I have been waiting for you."

"Have you?" Maurice chuckled, shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips, "Looks like I'm interrupting. How many have you done? I think the point of prayer is not to keep doing it."

"The point of prayer is to ask for forgiveness and guidance when necessary." Anthony chuckled, crossing the room to bat the other's hands off his hips and replace them with his own. He placed a gentle kiss on the farmer's chapped lips, quick to find an exchange of saliva as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It seemed to last forever and nowhere near long enough in equal strides, and he almost looked disappointed when Frenchie broke it to rest their foreheads together.

"What did you want to do tonight, Father?" He asked softly, still sharing breath with the elder man as he worked his arms up and around his neck.

"Well," Father Burke began slowly, nuzzling in closer to the Omega's neck to get a good whiff of him, only to whisper his plan against the shell of his ear, "I was thinking we could try something new. You continue to show me that you need discipline, and I have worked out a just punishment for you."

Maurice shivered in his arms, baring his neck and spreading his legs to give the elder a good idea of just what he thought of that. The room filled with a loamy, spicy scent that had Anthony's mouth watering, and he mouthed the other's neck a few times to get his mind back where it needed to be.

"Strip, and lay down at the feet of our Lord." Anthony whispered, kissing his neck once more before backing up, "I shall join you shortly."

Almost hopping to it, Maurice was nude in record time, laying on the first step up to the podium at the head of the church. He stared up at the vaulted ceiling, waiting patiently for what was coming to him. A flickering light appeared in his peripheries, but he didn't dare look until it was presented to him. The candle itself was already lit, tall and red, held carefully by the end by Father Burke.

"I would like to hear you pray." He said softly, his voice drowned out by the quiet of the room, "Start with the Sign of the Cross, and we'll go from there." With a gentle hand, he carefully pulled a soft, white silk cloth over his lover's cock, folded over to protect his more sensitive bits.

"Yes, Father," Maurice replied with a shudder, closing his eyes to try and remember the prayer in Latin. He'd been taught it so many times, one would think he would remember it, but it didn't seem to stick. "In nomine Patris, et F-" A loud gasp left him as the first hot drips of wax hit his skin, and he keened softly.

"You did not finish." Slowly, Father Burke began to trail the wax down his chest to his belly button, then back up, "Start from the beginning."

"In no-nomine Patr-rrrrrrr-ris, et Fi-li-lii, et Spirrrr-Spiritus Sancti. A-aaaamen." Maurice managed, shuddering under the heat from the wax as it cooled on his skin. Father Burke drew another line between his nipples, leaving a red cross burning welts into his skin.

"Good," Father Burke purred, a deep, subvocal rumble in his chest, "Very good, Maurice." Petting his hip gently, he delighted in the little jolt that earned him. "Do you remember your safeword?"

"Yes, Father," Maurice answered dutifully, gulping down a soft moan.

"Do you need it?"

"No, Father." He replied, turning blue eyes eclipsed with black on him, "Continuez, s'il vous plaît." With a gentle flick of the candle against his other hand, Burke showered Maurice's stomach with droplets of hot wax, the moan that ripped from him echoing around them.

"_Very_ good." Father Burke praised, dragging his lips against the other's collarbone, licking at his skin. "Vous vous débrouillez si bien. Prendre votre punition appropriée pour vos mauvaises voies." After a moment, Father Burke rose and dribbled another, smaller cross over the protruding hip bone of his obedient lover, smiling down at him gently. "Shall I begin the next one for you, Precioso?"

"Yes, Father," Maurice whimpered, lower lip trembling, "S'il vous plaît."

"Lord Jesus Christ, most merciful Saviour of the world, we humbly beseech You, by Your most Sacred Heart," Father Burke began, gently placing his fingers against Maurice's forehead, trailing them down to his chest. Pausing at the head of the cross he'd made, he continued, "That all the sheep who stray out of Your fold may in one days be converted to You, the Shepherd and Bishop of their souls," His fingers traveled the length of the red wax cross, first down, back up and left to right, "Who lives and reigns with God the Father in the unity of the Holy Spirit, world without end." He looked pointedly at the fluttering eyelids of his French-Canadian Omega and gently tapped him, "With me, now."

"Amen." They spoke in unison, and Frenchie finally wriggled a little beneath the onslaught of sensation.

"Please, Father," He whispered, voice broken with another moan, "J'ai besoin de toi, Père, s'il te plaît." Frenchie never really did know if he was using the proper word for clergy in French, it had been too long since he'd been to church, but he didn't much care. If Anthony did, he never brought it up to him.

"So impatient." Father Burke chuckled, leaning over to give the other man a gentle peck on the lips, "Need your Alpha already?"

"Yes, please, I n-need-" Another drip of wax, a little lower on his thigh, had him keening loudly, tailing off in a whine, "_Please_."

"Ask and ye shall receive." The Alpha replied with a small smirk, the kind that set his lover's blood ablaze in his veins. Setting the candle aside after dripping some wax on the stone steps to adhere it to them, he pulled the silk off of the other's groin with a flourish. Making a point to fold the cloth, he set it aside as well, before gently pulling Maurice's thighs apart. "Do you think we even need lube, L'amour?"

"Mmmn, _Father_," Maurice bit out, arching his back and unashamedly leaking more slick down his ass crack, pussy twitching beneath his throbbing cock, "I don't _care_."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, Precioso." Anthony reminded, "But if you think you're wet enough…"

"I am!" He gasped, loving the feeling of one of those strong fingers trailing over his clit. "Don't make me beg."

"I suppose your body is doing that for you, isn't it?" He chuckled, crawling up to the first step to settle between the other's thighs. "I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore."

Finally feeling the head of the other's cock pressing to his quivering hole, Maurice let loose a moan too loud for the silence around them. With a slow, shallow set of thrusts, Anthony buried himself in to the hilt. The deep, guttural sound punched from Frenchie's gut only told him that he'd been gagging for it from the second he'd arrived.

"Let me know when I can-"

"_Move_." Maurice pleaded, rolling his hips in an attempt to get what he wanted, "I'll do anything."

"Do you want me to pray for you, L'Amour?" He asked, a gruff growl against the younger man's neck.

"Yessssss…" Wheezing softly with it, Maurice rolled his hips again, pleased when he heard that rich rumble of a voice doing yet another thing he shouldn't have been doing at such a time.

"O loving and kind God, have mercy. Have pity upon me and take away the awful stain of my transgressions." Each word was punctuated by an agonizingly slow removal of his cock, each inch leaving Maurice with a soft sob of pleasure and distress, "Oh, wash me, cleanse me from this guilt. Let me be pure again." Burke paused, here, to let the angled head of his prick rest just within the other's clamping muscles, before slamming forward with a grunt. Maurice cried out loudly, back arching and head falling back as he cursed in French under his breath.

" For I admit my shameful deed-it haunts me day and night." This saw another slide back, but it was quicker this time, "It is against You and You alone I sinned and did this terrible thing. You saw it all, and Your sentence against me is just." Another harsh thrust earned him a choked moan, and Maurice quaked beneath him, his cunt pulsing around him. It wouldn't be long, now.

"Create in me a new, clean heart, O God, filled with clean thoughts and right desires." This saw a snap of his hips that had Maurice keening again, a line of drool dribbling from his lips, "Don't toss me aside, banished forever from your presence." Another thrust, "Don't take Your Holy Spirit from me." Another thrust, harder, "Restore to me again the joy of your salvation, and make me willing to obey you." Another thrust, popping the knot inside and out once, then twice, and finally, "Amen."

That was all it took to tear a shriek from Maurice, and he gave a shuddering scream as he finally felt the knot locking inside him. Eyes rolling back, he arched his back as he came up his stomach and flooded the space between their hips with slick, happy to clamp down around the elder to keep him inside. A loud, low grunt that ended in a growl left Anthony, who had to fall slightly to the side of his younger lover to keep from crushing him. They panted in time with one another as their bodies cooled, the thin sheen of sweat coating Maurice augmented by the heavy drops of perspiration from the man above him. The second Maurice could breathe without gasping, he turned his head and dug his teeth into the ruts of the last bite he gave the elder man, solidifying the bond they had made.

It was Anthony's turn to give a low, choked sob of a moan, and his jaw parted like a beartrap to clamp down on his own mating mark on the juncture of the other's neck and shoulder. Anthony's cock gave another twitch inside him, a few more spurts of cum joining the deluge he'd already given the Omega, and he finally felt his erratic heartbeat align with Maurice's.

Several minutes passed, and they had calmed enough to let go of each other's flesh, panting and dripping blood as they took each other in.

"Eres hermosa, Precioso. Te amo asi." Anthony whispered, kissing along his jaw and rubbing his own over the other's chin and neck. Scenting him came so naturally, he didn't think about it, he simply did it these days.

"Je t'aime et tout ce que tu fais pour moi." Maurice whispered back, kissing him softly on the lips as he lay limply beneath him, "But… Could we peel the wax off, now? It's, ah…" He made a vague gesture to his chest, "I want it off."

"Of course, Precioso." Anthony began the arduous process of removing it, carefully pulling it free of his skin, starting with the dribbles on his thigh. Gently prying it off of his hips, he did his best to preserve the shapes, as though he might keep them. When he was able to reach, he kissed the red skin left behind by each drip of wax, nuzzling his chest and spending some time sucking gently on his nipples. Maurice squirmed beneath him, sensitive and blissed out on his knot, and he chuckled. "Are you staying with me?"

"'M okay." He muttered tiredly, sighing softly as the final bits of wax were scraped off of his sensitive skin.

"No, no, are you staying tonight, with me? You don't look as if you could walk home like this." Brushing a hand through his curly hair, currently damp with sweat, he smiled down at him, "I shall take you to bed."

It wasn't like he actually had a choice to make, as Maurice was already falling asleep, knot drunkt and happy. Carefully rising to his feet, Anthony cradled Maurice to his chest and carried him, along with their hastily grabbed things, to his bedroom near his office. By the time he was laying them down, Maurice was already safely asleep, curled into the safety of his chest and held tightly in his arms. A single night of pleasant sleep would do him a world of good.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Wow, I didn't think I'd get that all done in one sitting for some reason. xD It worked out, though, got it written on and off in three hours. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Translations:

_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen._ \- Latin - In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, Amen.

_Continuez, s'il vous plaît._ \- French - Continue, please.

_Vous vous débrouillez si bien. Prendre votre punition appropriée pour vos mauvaises voies._ \- French - You are doing so well. Take your appropriate punishment for your bad ways.

_Precioso_ \- Spanish - Precious

_J'ai besoin de toi, père, s'il te plaît._ \- French - I need you, Father, please.

_L'amour_ \- French - Love

_Eres hermosa, Precioso. Te amo asi._ \- Spanish - You are beautiful, Precious. I love you like this.

_Je t'aime et tout ce que tu fais pour moi._ \- French - I love you and everything you do for me.


End file.
